Having fun at high school yet?
by jewelthebrat
Summary: full sum inside. The Cullen gang has all just met at high school. with problems from the past, and upcoming ones in the future, its gonna be one hell of a semester.


**Hello my fantastic readers!**

**It has been a while since I have had an update on my one story, Hogwarts, meet the Cullen, and I am working on a new chapter. I have some ideas for the story but there all jumbled up with ideas for other stories.**

**So, I am just posting a bunch of ideas I've had for stories, and they will all be updated at random. When ever I find the time. Or wehn ever I have an Idea for said story.**

**I'm sorry if you don't like this idea.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or high school.**

**_Summery:_**

**_Bella has just arrived at here new schools, Forks Trojan Academy, along with her brother Emmett. There, she meets her two new room mates along with there brothers, one of which is really hot. There's only one problem....Alright there's many problems. who is she trying to kid? But with the help of her new found friends maybe, just maybe, she can get through them._**

* * *

Forks Trojan academy. This was my new school.

Who the hell has the word Trojan in there school name?

I guess that explains their motto. "Just do it"

but seriously. Did they have a guy dressed as a condom at the pep rallies?

I sighed and parked my Saleen S7 in between a yellow Porsche GT2 and a red BMW. Beside these 2 cars, and 3 others, every other car was beaten up and old. The other 3 cars were a black Aston Martin Vanquish, 640 LC-4 motorcycle and gigantic Jeep Wrangler. I let a breath I didn't know I was holding while I looked at the cars. My brother s car, the jeep, was here. He was safe. And now, so was I. at least, I hoped.

Not many people were outside, probable all getting there dorms ready for the semester, but the few who were outside were looking at my car in awe. As well as the few other awesome cars, and bike.

I got out of my car and I heard a few gasp. Guess they were expecting a guy. I walked quickly to the main building and got my dorm room and schedule. I was on the top floor of the building, that's where all the seniors are. The building goes by girl or boy. Then they separate what grade we re in by levels. Across the campus are 3 buildings where classes are held. In between the dorms and the buildings for class is a campus ground with a water fountain in the middle. Then, the school is surrounded by forest.

Fun. Wow.

I walked across the grass to the girl dorm and went inside. It was mayhem. People saying hello to each other, or good-bye, people with boxes of things going up stairs or waiting for the elevator. I went to the stairs and walked up to the fourth floor. There was no way I was waiting for the elevator. It would take to long.

I reached the floor and walked down a hall, avoiding people as I went. Finally I made it to my dorm, which I was to be sharing with two other people. I hoped we would get along.

I stuck my key in the door and walked inside. there was a living room with a t.v., a couch and a coffee table. of to the right was Three chairs and a counter. On the other side of the counter was a fridge and then along the wall were counters and cabinets, dishwasher, a hanging microwave and a sink. Directly in front of me were a door and a hall. But before I went any farther into the dorm, a short, pixie-like girl came out. She had spike black hair and a petite frame. She worn dark jeans with a pale green off the shoulder shirt and had on white-heeled boots. I felt my self-esteem drop a bit.

"Hello. I'm Alice Cullen," she said in a perky voice.

"I'm Isabella Swan. But please just call me Bella," I told her.

"Bella. That's such a pretty name! When our other roommate gets here we should go shopping to get some things to decorate the room. I think well all be great friends." She said. I nodded. I believed Alice and me would get along great. Hopefully the same goes for the other one. And the room, well, It seemed bare and I haven even seen the bedroom.

"What s down there?" I asked pointing to the hall.

"Our bathroom. It has three sinks! We can all get ready at the same time! "she said.

"That's great. How big are the beds?" I asked.

"Big. Come see for yourself."

I followed her into the door she came out of. The room was pretty big, as were the beds. They were along the wall I was facing. Across from them were 3 dressers and on my right was a small walk-in closet. On the bed closes to the closet was a lot of close.

"I wanted this bed, if it alright." Alice said, pointing to the bed with all the clothes on it.

"Yeah. I wanted the middle one anyway." I told her. I sat down on the, now my, bed.

"I defiantly need to get a comforter for this." I said. She laughed and nodded. Then she stopped abruptly.

"Where are your things? I mean, you do have clothes and stuff. Right?" Alice asked frowning.

"Yeah. There down in my car. I figured I go get it later." I said. She nodded and looked like she was about to say something when I heard the front door open.

"Hello?" someone called. Alice and me walked out of the room to be meet a beautiful girl. She had long blond hair with a petite frame much like Alice's. She was wearing skin jeans and a white v-neck sweater. My self-esteem just dropped another notch.

"Hi! I m Alice Cullen!" Alice started the introductions.

"I'm Isabella sawn. But just call me Bella." I said.

"I'm Rosalie. But you can just call me Rose."she said with a smile.

"Great. if you want to just put your stuff in there" Alice said pointing to the bedroom behind us, "You can come shopping with Bella and me for stuff to decorate the dorm with. "

"That sounds like fun. I left my stuff in the car to get later though, so lets just go now."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Alice said. We all went out the door to the elevator.

"Who's car should we take?" I asked.

"We should all just take our own, that way there s more room to fit stuff in that we buy." Rose said.

"Great idea. Alice said. We were out of the building and walking towards the parking lot now.

"Whoa. Check out that car. I wonder who owns it." Rose said pointing to where I parked my car. And to where a group of guys were standing. I took out my keys and unlocked the car, making guys look around for the owner. I walked up to in and pushed guys out of the way. When I reached the driver door, someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you think your doing?" this kid asked.

"Getting in the car," I said.

"Its impolite to just get in someone elses car," he said.

"But it s my car." I said, dangling the keys in front of his face. "So if you please" I jerked my arm away and got in my car. I started it up and started to pull out. When I reached the mall I parked near the front. I saw Alice pull up in the yellow Porsche and Rose in the BMW.

"NO WAY!" I heard rose say as she shut her door. "That's your car!" She said pointing to my car.

"Yep." I told her as Alice came over to look at it. when they were done we walked into the mall and shopped for towels, plates, cups bedding and other things. By the time we finished it was almost 5 o clock. We packed the stuff in the cars and started heading back to the school. I was almost there when my phone rang.

Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!

Macho, macho man (macho man)

I've got to be, a macho man Macho,

macho man I've got to be a mac-

"You change you ring tone again? What is this? The fifth time? And macho man? What is with you? The last song was stronger by Kanye west. You have issues with needing to be strong. I think you need to see a doctor about that Emmett." I said as I picked up the phone. I heard laughing in the background. Must be Emmett s roommates.

"Thank god Bella. I though something happened. I didn't see your car in the parking lot, but I heard people talking about it. Where are you?"

"Relax Em. I m fine. My roommates and I went shopping. In fact, why don't you and your roommates in the background that are laughing want to come help us unload our cars." The laughing in the background stopped after that.

"Please Em." I said in a baby voice. I heard some muffled talking and an ow, likely from Emmett.

"Emmett" I said suddenly thinking of how I could get them to help.

"Yeah?" the shuffling stopped.

"Tell your buddies I let them ride in my car if they help us." I said smerking. I heard them asked what kind of car I had.

"Come down to the parking lot and see for yourself. Meet you done there in 3." I said and hung up.

Alice, rose and me pulled into our spots from before and I saw 3 guys waiting. One was Emmett. Next to him to two guys were standing opened mouth at my car. One had blond hair and looked pretty hot. But nothing compared to the green eyed, bronze haired god standing next to him. I got out of my car and walked up to them. Rose and Alice flanking me.

"Brother." we all said at the same time. Wait. What? We looked at each other.

"This." I said pointing At Em. "Is my brother Emmett."

"That's my Brother, Jasper" Rose said pointing at the blond.

"That's my brother Edward." Alice said pointing at the hot bronze-haired god. Edward. It suits him. I meet his eye and he winked at me. I blushed. STOP. Bad Bella. His Alice's brother, and way out of you league. No more of this.

"While, your brothers have been enlisted to help us carry our stuff to the dorm, in return they get one ride in my car." I said facing Alice and rose. I looked at Edward and Jasper, who say my car and were stairing at it with opened mouths.

"Worth coming down here to help?" I asked. They nodded.

We got the stuff out and handed some to each. When they had everything we went up to our dorm. They set the stuff down in the living room and talked among themselves. finally they turned to us.

"Well. As you ladies know, this place is somewhat like collage." Emmett started looking at Rose, who was looking back at him "Meaning that there are parties."

"We were invited to the first one and are allowed to bring one guest." Jasper continued with a slight southern twang. He was looking at Alice, who was also looking at him.

"Would you like to go with me?" Edward said looking at me. Em and Jasper said this at the same time, stairing at either Alice or Rose. We nodded our heads.

"Cool. It starts at 8 so we can hang-" Edward was cut off by Alice.

"We only have 2 hours to get ready? Out boys. Meet us by the fountain at quarter to 8."

"But-" They all said.  
"OUT!" We yelled back to them. They hung their heads and left the dorm as We got ready

* * *

**Give me sugestions for a story you want if you have one. Like in a review? **


End file.
